Into the Grid
|Tech = Tech Level 2 |Resources = , , , |Units = 6 Repeater Troopers 2 Grenade Troopers 1 Bounty Hunter 6 Workers 12 Adv Fighters 4 Air Cruisers 3 Air Transports Tann's Transport |Gaia = |Population = 100 |No = 6 |Previous = Opening the Wound |Next = Sarapin's Fury }} Into the Grid is the sixth scenario of the Confederacy campaign. Sev'Rance Tann attacks the defensive grid around Sarapin. Scenario Instructions Objectives * Destroy the Power Relay on Asteroid 426. * At least one transport must survive to the landing site. * Optional Destroy the Asteroid Supply Depots to gain additional resources and buildings. * Sev'Rance Tann must survive. Hints # The outer grid is littered with Anti-Air Turrets which you'll have to navigate carefully. # Your Air Cruisers will be helpful in clearing areas where they are tightly clustered. # The supply depot on the near side of Asteroid 426 is the only place you'll find resources. Use them to build your base once you've destroyed the depot buildings. Players Player * (Confederacy): The player starts with some Aircraft to the south. They must fight their way past the enemy's Aircraft and Turrets, find a place to land, build up an army, and destroy the Power Relay at the back of the enemy base. Enemies * (Republic): The enemy base surrounding the Power Relay. They have a large, walled base, protected by the Republic Army. * (Republic): They have a few economic buildings at the center of the map. If their Asteroid Supply Depots are destroyed, the player will gain their resources and buildings. * (Republic): They have Adv Anti-Air Turrets and Fast Fighters scattered all over the map, as well as a base to the northeast. They train Aircraft. * (Republic): A massive army protecting the Relay Defense Corps. They are the toughest opponent on the map, but have no buildings and will never increase their forces. Strategy The player must move north to reach the landing site. The path is guarded by Adv Anti-Air Turrets and Fast Fighters, which should be taken down with Air Cruisers and Adv Fighters, respectively. Sev'Rance can be used to scout ahead, since she has a lot of hit points and regenerates, but the player must be sure to keep her alive. When the army reaches the Supply Depot, destroy the Asteroid Supply Depots, but make sure that the other buildings are kept intact, as the player will get control of them. Use the Supply Depot's resources and the Workers in the Air Transports to build a base. Make sure to build plenty of defenses to hold off The Relay Defense Corps' attacks. Build a large army that includes Cannons, Anti-Air Mobiles, and a mix of Mechs, Troopers, Sith, and Bounty Hunters. Head northeast to take out the Republic Space Force's base, to prevent them from being an annoyance, then attack the Relay Defense Corps' base to the north. The biggest challenge will be the Republic Army, which is scattered over the Defense Corps' base. They have Jedi Masters, Jedi Starfighters, Artillery, and some Assault Mechs. Fight through the base to reach the Power Relay, and destroy it to end the scenario. Category:Confederacy scenarios